leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Catcher (Emerging Powers 95)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprints=4 |reprint1=PokémonCatcherDarkExplorers111.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=PokémonCatcherKalosStarterSet36.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=PokémonCatcherStarterSet47.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=95/98|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=052/053}} |jpcardno=011/014}} |jpcardno=011/014}} |jpcardno=011/014}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Formation Deck|jpcardno=019/021}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Coin Flip Deck|jpcardno=019/021}} |jpcardno=013/018}} |jpcardno=013/018}} |jphalfdeck=Thundurus Half Deck|jpcardno=018/020}} |jphalfdeck=Tornadus Half Deck|jpcardno=018/020}} |rarity= |cardno=111/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=076/069}} |jpcardno=034/046}} |jpcardno=013/018}} |jpcardno=013/018}} |jpcardno=044/047}} |rarity= |cardno=83/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=012/018}} |jphalfdeck=Mewtwo Half Deck|jpcardno=012/016}} |jphalfdeck=Genesect Half Deck|jpcardno=012/016}} |cardno=36/39|jpdeckkit= |jpcardno=037/039}} |jpcardno=011/014}} |jpcardno=011/014}} |halfdeck=Sylveon Half Deck|cardno=23/30}} |halfdeck=Noivern Half Deck|cardno=14/30}} |jpcardno=011/018}} }} |jpcardno=015/023}} |rarity= |cardno=105/122|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Emboar-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=019/022}} |jphalfdeck=Togekiss-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=019/022}} |jpcardno=033/049}} |jpcardno=035/049}} |jpcardno=011/016}} |jpcardno=059/072}} |jpcardno=012/019}} |jpcardno=017/026}} |rarity= |cardno=126/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=047/059}} |jpcardno=016/021}} |jphalfdeck=Team Rocket Half Deck|jpcardno=023/026}} |jpcardno=093/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=64/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/072}} |jpcardno=015/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=057/066}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/094}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=084/096}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=051/060}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jpcardno=114/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=080/095}} |jpcardno=020/031}} |jpcardno=020/031}} }} Pokémon Catcher (Japanese: ポケモンキャッチャー Pokémon Catcher) is an . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . In Japan, it was reprinted in the , , the and s, and the . It was later included in the expansion as an Ultra-Rare , first released in the Japanese expansion. The original print has subsequently been reprinted in Japan as part of the , the collection, the , and the . Pokémon Catcher was reprinted during the XY Series in the English , first released in the Japanese , with new artwork by 5ban Graphics and the updated text to coincide with the XY Series errata. This artwork was later reprinted in the Japanese and s, the , the , the and (released August 7, 2015), the , as well as the English . An unnumbered XY-P Promotional print of this artwork was one of five Trainer cards available in conjunction with the Pokémon Card Game Deck Building Seminar event held as part of the Pokémon Center Pokémon Card Game School. This was present at participating Pokémon Centers in Japan from October 25 to November 16, 2014 and was open for elementary school-aged children. A 20-card set comprising two copies each of five Trainer cards plus 10 Energy cards could be purchased at Pokémon Centers during the event for ¥100. It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese , and later in the Japanese , as well as the simultaneously released Japanese and s. Another unnumbered XY-P Promotional print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting July 2016. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. Pokémon Catcher was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese , with new artwork by Toyste Beach. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and . A print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting August 2017. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted in the English expansion and in the Japanese Shining Legends subset, , the , , and expansions, the subset, in each of the , the expansion, and in both . Gallery Trivia *At the start of the XY Series, Pokémon Catcher was given errata that required a successful coin flip for the effect of the card to occur. *This card's Black & White Series effect matches that of , a card previously released in the . The XY Series effect matches that of . Origin Category:Emerging Powers cards Category:White Collection cards Category:Virizion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Terrakion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Cobalion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Battle Theme Deck: Victini cards Category:Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Battle Gift Set: Thundurus vs Tornadus cards Category:Dark Explorers cards Category:Dark Rush cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Everyone's Exciting Battle cards Category:Plasma Blast cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit cards Category:Kalos Starter Set cards Category:XY Beginning Set cards Category:Xerneas Half Deck cards Category:Yveltal Half Deck cards Category:XY Trainer Kit cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Pokémon-Fänger (TCG) es:Capturapokémon (TCG) fr:Attrape-Pokémon (Noir & Blanc Pouvoirs Émergents 95) it:Acchiappa-Pokémon (Nuove Forze 95) ja:ポケモンキャッチャー zh:宝可梦捕捉器（集换式卡片）